


14 Months

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU, Not cousins or siblings or nothing, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: In which Sansa moves into her student house a week early and decides to dance around naked when someone unexpectedly comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow jonsa shippers <3 
> 
> i got bored at work and decided to write a one shot that was running through my head for the past few hours. 
> 
> clearly this fanfic would be so much better if i wrote smut but lmao sorry i don't. feel free to let your imagination run wild though, friends!! 
> 
> anyway i hope you like it! do let me know in the comments!
> 
> if you have any prompts for me for one shots, totally msg me on here. i'd say tumblr but i'm hardly ever on there anymore. 
> 
> thank you for reading regardless!!!

The purpose of coming back to university a week before everyone else did was so that Sansa could have a few days of silence. With four siblings, quiet was not something she found much of at home and living in a house of six at university also meant Sansa would never know what quiet was for a very long time. This was her chance to watch reruns of Come Dine With Me at top volume and order a mountain of takeaway without anyone's judgmental eyes on her. 

As soon as Sansa stepped into the house, her phone buzzed and she let her suitcase fall onto the wood-paneled floor with a groan. She would have to remember to turn that off if she truly wanted a night of complete isolation. 

_'Have you arrived? Text back immediately or I'm calling the police.'_

Sansa rolled her eyes heavenwards at the text. It didn't matter to Margaery if they were the same age, the other girl would always fret over Sansa. She wasn't a baby anymore, she had once tried to tell her, but everyone always saw her as one. Even Arya – and she was younger! 

_'Yes, Marg. I'm here safe and sound. You can call off the dogs.'_

Once the text was sent off, Sansa dragged her suitcase up to her second floor bedroom, throwing it unceremoniously on her bed. She ran back downstairs to file through the clutter of letters and flyers on the floor below the letter slot and found a takeaway shop that looked promising. 

"Pizza and garlic bread for one? Don't mind if I do," Sansa murmured to herself, as she dialed in the number and listened to it ring. As soon as she had ordered her dinner for the evening, Sansa noticed there was another text waiting for her from her best friend.

_'Excuse me for worrying about you in that giant house all by yourself.'_

Sansa sighed but she smiled still at Margaery's concern. 

_'I'm sorry. Thank you for caring if I'm dead or alive.'_

Immediately, another one was sent back. 

_'Ugh, Sansa. Why did you want to go back so early anyways? No one's even there yet.'_

_'That's exactly why. No one's around.'_

_'You just want to walk around naked, don't you?'_

Sansa snorted and decided to tell Margaery to shut up and leave her alone. Even though she was alone, Sansa could never bring herself to walk around naked. She was too self-conscious to do that. Maybe if she had Margaery's body she'd be more inclined to do so but Sansa had never felt comfortable in her own skin and being naked would only bring up those insecurities. 

Although after a medium box of pizza and half a bottle of wine later, Sansa wondered why she should be embarrassed if no one was around. She had seen herself naked _plenty_ of times and it hadn't all been traumatising. If she had to compliment herself, Sansa would say she had pretty incredible legs. The idea brought a flush to her cheeks and she dispelled it instantly, diving into the side of garlic bread instead. 

A whole bottle of wine later, Sansa stumbled up the stairs and stripped off her clothes to jump in the shower. One of the main reasons she had decided to live with five other people, including her big brother, was the water pressure. After viewing so many houses with Margaery and Jeyne, Sansa came to the realisation that student houses were dirty, disgusting and all had the most dismal water pressure ever. Sansa could tough it out like any other student – or at least she told herself so – but she needed to be able to have a _decent_ shower. It was the only way to wake her up for 9am lectures. 

Tilting her face up towards the shower head, Sansa smiled against the warmth of the water sliding down her skin. This was exactly the kind of _alone time_ she needed – away from her family, away from her friends. 

After indulging herself with a thirty minute shower, shaving and scrubbing every inch of her skin, Sansa stepped out and made to grab a towel. Her hand paused midway through the air and she glanced at her reflection. Maybe it was the wine pulsing in her system but Sansa didn't think she looked half bad. It _was_ more comfortable to be naked and no one _was_ home. 

"C'mon, Sansa, you're not a prude, are you?" she said to her reflection, who shook her head in response. "Right! Naked it is!" 

It surprised her how well she took to being naked and Sansa was dancing to the radio down in the front room only half an hour later. Sansa twirled and shimmied her hips, laughing as she caught glimpses of herself in various shiny surfaces around the room. She twirled around the coffee table, pirouetted out into the foyer when she heard it. 

_Click._

Sansa froze where she stood – directly in front of the entrance door. She swore she had locked it. She had to have locked it. Margaery made her check! 

But the door swung open anyways, a man's back turned towards her as he appeared to be lugging something heavy over the threshold. Sansa was so shocked she couldn't even think to run and hide. 

When he finally managed to pull his bags into the house and close the door, he turned around and paused. Sansa stared back at him, her mouth gaped open, and for an infinitesimal second, they stared at each other. 

Sansa's senses however soon came rushing back to her and she screamed at the top of her lungs, sprinting upstairs to her bedroom and slamming it shut. Her heart beat violently against her chest and her wine-addled brain tried and failed to make any lick of sense over what just happened. 

Picking up her phone from where she had left it earlier, Sansa found there were five missed calls and two texts from her brother. 

_'Pick up your bloody phone, Sans!'_

_'Okay fine but I did tell you about Jon, right?'_

Sansa exhaled through her nose, brows furrowing into a crease. This was so typical of Robb to forget something as crucial as this. So typical she wanted to ring him up right now and tell him she was going to kill him. Instead, Sansa furiously typed a message to Margaery and waited, pulling sweatpants and a hoodie over her body. 

Two minutes later, a buzzing filled the air. 

_'Jon is there?! As in… Jon Snow? As in the Jon that has been away abroad for the past year? As in the same Jon who you passionately made out with the last time you saw him at his goodbye party?'_

Sansa groaned and thumped the back of the phone to her head several times before typing back. 

_'Yes, that bloody Jon! What do I do!'_

Margaery didn't need to be in the room for Sansa to know that her best friend was laughing hysterically over this turn of events.

_'Go and say hi, you numpty.'_

She sighed. For as desperately as she didn't want to see him ever again after such an embarrassing greeting, Sansa knew there was no avoiding him. She had to just suck it up and get this over with – like pulling off a bandaid. 

Sansa slipped her phone into the pocket of the hoodie and quietly peeled the door open, eyes casting this way and that, searching but finding no one outside. She stepped out cautiously and listened for any sound. When she heard the microwave ding, Sansa willed herself to move towards it. 

"You can do this," she whispered to herself. "You can do this, Sansa Stark!" 

The stairs creaked under her weight, giving away her location before she could peer around the corner. By the time she emerged in the brightly lit kitchen, Jon was leaning against the breakfast bar, waiting for her. His microwavable dinner was set aside. 

Sansa was struck then by how much he had changed in a year yet how the same he still was. He looked taller, his shoulders broader than she remembered, but his curly hair was still as unruly as before, those grey eyes as dark and intense and those lips as full and inviting. 

Sansa chided herself on her stray thoughts and forced herself to speak. "Hi," she greeted lamely. 

"Hi," Jon replied. 

Silence fell around them and Sansa shuffled from foot to foot. 

"You look… _warm_ ," Jon pointed out to her attire. Sansa blushed. She would've worn two hoodies but thought that might have taken it a touch too far. 

"It's cold in here," Sansa said as her reasoning. 

Jon's lips twitched but he remained impassive. "The heating's on." 

"Is it?" Sansa worried her bottom lip in between her teeth and wrapped her arms around herself as if she was in fact cold. "I can hardly feel it."

Jon pushed himself from the counter and took a step forward, his eyes flickering to her lips before returning to her eyes – or had she imagined it? Surely, it was her alcohol-fuelled imagination that made her think Jon was looking at her like half-starved wolf skirting around its prey. 

"Sansa," he said slowly. "I'm… I'm sorry for…" 

"For?" she questioned, as she stepped forward. "For walking in on me naked or for disappearing for a whole year?" 

"I didn't disappear," Jon said. "I went on a study abroad." 

"Jon," Sansa scowled now, any earlier humiliation forgotten. She was simply just _mad_ – feelings she had kept hidden and repressed for the past fourteen months resurfacing. 

"I know," he sighed and hung his head. "I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry, Sansa."

"Try me," she demanded. 

"Pardon?" Jon looked up, confused. 

" _Try me_ ," she repeated. "I deserve at least some form of an excuse. At least anything to make me understand." 

Jon nodded and inhaled deeply as if he was bracing himself for something awful and Sansa felt hurt by that. 

"Okay," he began. "I… I didn't call because I couldn't bear to hear your voice. And I knew if I did, we'd have to discuss what happened that night and if you had told me in any way, shape or form that there could be more, I would've jumped on the next plane home and said sod it all to the programme. It's a weak excuse I know but I knew if I wanted funding for a postgraduate, I couldn't afford to constantly be wanting to go home to see you." He laughed for a moment and rubbed his eyes. "Not that it mattered. I thought about you everyday." 

It wasn't what she had expected to hear. Sansa had expected another one of those ' _sorry, I was just drunk and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea_ ' kind of excuses. This – _this_ was something else entirely and Sansa floundered for a response.

"Sansa?" Jon was looking at her and for the first time she saw fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of _her_? Of little Sansa Stark? The thought almost made her want to laugh but his eyes were so earnest she wouldn't dare. 

"Say something, please." 

"You are a complete moron, Jon Snow," Sansa sighed, and before she could think of all reasons why this was a bad idea, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. 

Jon caught her by her hips. He was rigid at first, clearly caught off-guard by her throwing herself at him, but it didn't take long before he was melting into her, his arms curling around her waist and pulling her taut against his body. Sansa let her hands drop to roam across his chest, feeling the way his muscles jumped at her touch. She could kiss him, feel him in every part of her and she still thought it wouldn’t be enough. Everything about Jon made her come alive and she had been so stupid to not realise this sooner – so stupid to have waited till the night of his goodbye party to act on her attraction. All those years of growing up with Jon and they could’ve been doing _this_ that entire time. God were they stupid! 

Abruptly, Jon pulled away, though his hands were still wrapped around her. "Wait, just to clarify, does this mean…" he trailed off, looking unsure. 

It made Sansa want to rip off all of his clothes and ease all that worry away with her lips but she smiled up at him and trailed a finger along the line of his jaw instead. “It means that I can’t believe we wasted all those years together,” Sansa murmured as she kissed him on the lips. “It means all I thought about for fourteen months was how much I missed you.” She kissed him again. “ _And_ it means we have an entire week alone before the others arrive." 

Jon rumbled with laughter before he leaned forward and nipped at the hollow of her neck.

"Then we best get started then." 

 

 

 


End file.
